


What is thy bidding?

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Frottage, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Harry's there to do Draco's bidding for the weekend.





	What is thy bidding?

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** Very last minute due to vacation and work and life schedule. Thanks to my beta [](http://maesterchill.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://maesterchill.livejournal.com/)**maesterchill**. All the remaining mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I really don't know how to end my stories. I am not this fluffy and cute in real life, I swear.

Draco had bid on a hero.

"What am I going to do with someone following me around?" he huffed out a breath and sagged back in his chair. He couldn't believe Pansy had put his name with a bid in the goblet.

He continued to glare at his friend as she shrugged and looked amused. "I've got Weasley. Ginny, that is…" she said. "I plan on having her carry my books around for me. Then, maybe I'll ask her to give me a foot rub or a pedicure…You could do the same."

Draco rolled his eyes.

Evidently, the war heroes had decided to do a bit for charity and volunteered themselves as a _Hero by your side_ , or better known to the student populations as: _slave for the day_. Other students bid on them and all the Galleons being raised were going to be donated to the Wizarding World Reconstruction charity. 

Draco had no intention in participating. Needless to say, Pansy had other plans.

"I can't believe you donated a hundred Galleons in my name," he said, continuing to scowl at her. "I'm not paying."

"They've already withdrawn the money from the Malfoy funds, love," Pansy said, not even missing a beat. "That's why you got a slave. Here's yours." She placed a small, folded parchment in front of him and crossed her arms. "I would open it for you, but I'm afraid, you would think I was lying."

"Lying about what?" Draco asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Lying if I told you who it was."

"How do you know who it is?" he asked. The parchment was sealed.

She shrugged. "Everyone who volunteered has already been accounted for. All, but one."

"Who?" Draco asked. What game _was_ she playing at?

"Open and see."

"Oh, whatever," he said, grabbing onto the small paper and ripping open the seal. His heart sank and his throat closed up. "Harry Potter…" he whispered to no one in particular, because, evidently, Pansy had already known.

"Ah, I was correct."

"You're a wench. Switch with me."

"I can't switch with you," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I've already told McGonagall who mine is. I can't go back to her and tell her I have Potter."

"But, I don't _want_ Potter. I don't want anyone." Draco stood up from his chair and decided to go to McGonagall's office. "That's what I'll tell her. I'll tell her she can keep the money, I'll even double it if I have to, because I do not wish to participate."

"Come on! You could have _fun_ with him."

"Fun?" Draco asked, almost scoffing. "I can't have _fun_ with Potter. Have you gone mad?"

"It's a stupid thing, Draco. You need to relax. It's supposed to be all for our amusement. If they find out you refused to play along, after you put in a bid—"

"I didn't put in a bid. You did."

"It's all the same," she said waving her hand in the air. "Just have him carry your books around. Bring you dinner in your room. Polish your shoes—"

"Right. I'll ask the Saviour of the fucking Wizarding World to polish my shoes…" He had to admit, he was intrigued by the idea.

"It's for the weekend."

"I hate you," Draco said, picking up his books along with the stupid parchment with Potter's name on it, and decided to go and see the Headmistress nonetheless. The worst she could do was say no. Draco wasn't expecting any favours from anyone at Hogwarts, anyway.

0-0-0

When Draco arrived at McGonagall's office, he was surprised to find Potter there. They were having a conversation about some rehabilitation project or other Draco wasn't privy to. They'd stopped talking as soon as he'd walked in.

"Good afternoon, Professor," he said politely, and McGonagall nodded once at him. "I'm here to withdraw from my participation in the ‘Hero by your side,’ event that's taking place this weekend." It was a terrible name, really, but Draco knew the other options were to call it "Rent a Hero," or "Hero for Hire." It was no wonder the students were calling it "Slave for the day" instead. It was better, and funnier, even if the teachers wouldn't have approved of it. 

"And what's your reason, Malfoy?" McGonagall asked. Even though she wasn't exactly curt to him, he still cringed. He'd always been so afraid of the old woman.

"I…to be honest, Professor…" Draco mulled over his words. "I wasn't aware I was participating, and now I've got my… _hero_ assignment for lack of a better word, I'd rather not. I'm not requesting a refund on my donation or anything. I'm opting _out_."

"Who is the volunteer you're so willingly refusing to engage with?" she asked and Draco handed her the parchment.

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" Draco began to say and started to back away, fully acknowledging Potter had not taken his eyes off him the entire time, even if Draco was pretending Potter wasn't in the room.

"Wait a minute!" McGonagall said. "I will not have you refuse in such a manner. This is supposed to be _fun_ , Malfoy." Gods, he really was starting to hate that word. "Weren't you the one who had asked for a chance to be normal?"

At those words, Draco cringed again. Especially since Potter _was_ in the room.

"Now if you refuse to work with Potter—"

"Me?" Potter asked, sounding surprised. "You got _me_?"

Was that disgust Draco heard in Potter's tone? "Precisely," he said. "So you can comprehend why this isn't a good idea. I was even willing to switch with Pan—"

"I cannot have Potter not partake in the event, and I cannot have a student refusing to—"

"Can I say I completed the task? I had Potter and he brought me breakfast and we can call it a day." 

"Goodness, Malfoy, you're making it sound like I'm sending you to Azkaban by asking you to spend some time with a war-hero." McGonagall looked down at him, and Draco had a sudden desire to cringe again, but he tried to remain stoic.

"There must be some policy about being forced into doing this without your knowledge. I had no idea Pansy was going to put in a bid for me…"

"That may be, Malfoy, but…" McGonagall looked from Potter to Draco and then back at Potter. "Harry. What do you think?"

Potter shrugged. As helpful as ever. "If I don't take part in the challenge for charity, Hermione will have my head. This was something I volunteered for with the promise I wouldn't have to do something like this again. I'd rather do this with a Hogwarts student than go on a blind date with someone who was willing to bid for me. So…I don't think I have a choice."

Draco closed his eyes and tried not to release an exasperated sigh. All he wanted to do was have a normal final year at Hogwarts, not be stuck with Potter for two days! And so far, he'd been doing _so_ well in avoiding Potter at all times.

"Very well, then it's settled," McGonagall said, clapping her hands together. "If we engage in such an event in the future, I'll make sure only those who are _willing_ can participate. But for now, I'm afraid, Malfoy, you'll simply have to deal with this. Don't worry, there won't be any reporters here or at Hogsmeade, and it's all supposed to be fun and games. All students are required to report to me if someone crosses a line, but I have faith in my students."

She stopped talking and looked at Draco expectantly. "Can I have faith in my students, Malfoy?"

"Yes, Professor," Draco muttered.

"Excellent," she said.

"Brilliant," said Potter, sounding unconvinced.

 _Fan-fucking-tastic_ , thought Draco.

0-0-0

Potter showed up at Draco's room bright and early on Saturday morning. He walked with Draco to the Great Hall for breakfast where Draco spotted other students who were sitting next to their _heroes_. All eyes were on them as soon as they'd entered.

Potter was by his side. He was the hero stuck with Draco. So, Draco decided to put it to a test. "Make them stop," he said.

"What?" Potter asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing my bidding?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised. "Make them stop staring."

Potter rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. First, he cast a bright and sparkly charm which made the ceiling of the Great Hall light up and fireworks exploded. The attention diverted away from Draco as everyone stared at the spectacle above them. Then, Potter placed another sort of charm around them as they walked to an empty spot on the Slytherin table and sat side by side.

"What did you do?" Draco took a piece of toast and started to butter it. Potter followed suit.

"I cast a delayed charm. It's like they know we're sitting here but they can't tell what we're doing. Everything's delayed by a few seconds so it's confusing. We're talking but they think we're still walking and about to sit down. We're eating and they can't tell that yet, so it's like watching a really bad print of an old Muggle film where actions and sounds down add up. It baffles the mind and eventually your brain gets annoyed and you look away."

"Oh," Draco said, trying not to sound impressed. "Where did you learn that?"

Potter didn't answer for a while. "I picked up a few things over the summer."

"Hmm," was all Draco said and he decided to stare at the other students instead. Some of them who had heroes by their side were making them cut up their fruit, and Longbottom was even _feeding_ a Ravenclaw boy, while the boy's hand rested on Longbottom's thigh. Draco shook his head and realised Potter had followed his gaze.

Draco looked at Potter, both of them obviously uncomfortable.

"You don't want me to…" Potter began to ask.

"Gods no. Please keep your hands to yourself, thank you."

**

As the day progressed, the charm Potter had placed on them started to wear off, and all the students were back at staring at them again. Some even took it upon themselves to follow Draco around.

Potter couldn't do much about driving the other students away. Apparently, he wasn't allowed to tell other people what to do. Draco wanted to roll his eyes at that. In the end, Draco only ended up locking himself up in his room. Thankfully, his request to have his own private room for the final year had been granted, and it was his haven. Today, Potter was there with him.

"This is nice," Potter said, walking around Draco's small room and touching things.

"Put that down," Draco said when Potter picked up the rare collector's item from the 1985 World Quidditch Championship. His great uncle from his father's side had taken him to his first Quidditch game and bought him that memorabilia. He didn't remember the game much, but he did always love Quidditch.

"All right. Sorry!" Potter said, sneering. "What am I supposed to do now, anyway?"

"Don't you have homework to do?" Draco asked, pulling at his books. Merlin, he could really use a nap right about now.

"No. Hermione made me and Ron finish our homework first thing before we got our ‘assignments’ for the weekend." He quoted the words assignments and spoke derisively. It was comforting to know Draco wasn't the only one who thought this entire thing was stupid.

"Great," Draco said with disdain. "Can you fetch me some juice from the kitchen? Aren't you quite amicable with the house-elves. And a sandwich too. That'd be great."

Potter looked as though he was going to argue but he didn't say anything. Draco reckoned it was part of the deal. He nodded once and left the room. Just as Draco was glad to have the silence back in his room, and the delight of being alone, Potter was back.

"What?" Draco snapped. "Did you Apparate there? You can't Apparate at Hogwarts."

"I know. I went outside, called on Desty, and asked him to bring me the things."

"Desty?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, he's one of the house-elves. Nicest one ever. He talks to me about Dobby sometimes…"

"Oh," Draco said, and suddenly his irritation was replaced with guilt. Wonderful.

"Right…" Potter said clearing his throat. "So here…"

Draco hadn't realised Potter was approaching him and as he stood up, he collided with Potter. Potter's hand holding the juice bumped against Draco's chest and the entire contents of the glass spilled down Draco's front.

"Shit!" Potter yelled and he picked up the scarf next to Draco's chair and started to rub at Draco's front. Obviously, absent minded of what he was doing. Or hopefully, Draco thought.

He could have simply used magic. Draco huffed out a breath, then, "Potter, stop…Potter, what are you doin—"

Potter was on his knees, _rubbing_ at the front of Draco's trousers. There was _no_ way Potter wasn't conscious of this.

"Potter… _please_ …" Draco released a gasp as his cock stirred while Potter wiped at — and then Draco groaned. " _Stop_." It came out in a mere whisper.

"What?" Potter looked up, frantic, and his eyes widened. He must have seen something in Draco's eyes giving him away because then he looked back down at Draco's crotch, while Draco's cock twitched inside his trousers—Potter's eyes wide still, and he muttered, " _Shit_."

Potter stood up immediately and took a few steps back from Draco. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. That's not—I don't know what—I didn't mean to—" He bit his lower lip as if he was trying to stop himself from talking. That move didn't help Draco's unforeseen arousal.

Even in his state, his hard cock obviously tenting the front of his juice-slicked, sticky trousers, Draco laughed. "And here McGonagall thought I was going to be the one crossing the line…"

Potter's lips quirked. "You're not going to tell her, are you?" When Draco didn't answer right away, because, honestly, he was trying to not remember Potter's hands on him, Potter added, "You know, she scares the hell out of me. I mean, I know she likes me, _enough_. But it doesn't mean she won't eat me alive."

Draco chuckled again. "No, I won't tell her. It was…an accident."

"Right. Yeah. It was." Potter's cheeks flushed and he averted his gaze away from Draco. He seemed to quickly glance down at the front of Draco's trousers once right before he started fidgeting.

Draco narrowed his eyes and scrutinised Potter. What was his problem? He started to take in the way Potter was standing, angling himself away from Draco, and then _his_ gaze fell on the front of Potter's jeans and— "Did you…" Draco asked.

"Nothing happened, okay!" Potter snapped, and then cowered. "I…do think we can call it a day or something? I mean, I have homework. Do you mind if I come by around dinner time?"

Draco didn't comment on how Potter had said Granger made them finish their homework for the weekend. He only nodded once and walked up to the door to his room to open it for Potter. "Thank _you_ for your service," he said, licking his lips.

"You're an arse," was all Potter said before he left Draco's room.

0-0-0

Draco couldn't wait to get out of his sticky clothes. His cock was still half-hard given how Potter had really tried to rub him out; it had been a while since someone else had touched Draco. He undressed slowly, distracted by the memory of Potter's hand on him, and eventually wrapped a towel around himself. He grabbed his soap and shampoo, along with his wand, and made his way to the shared bathroom down the hall.

Since it was Saturday, he figured no one was going to be there. Most students either went to Hogsmeade for the day or, if it was nice out, went by the lake. He was glad to be completely alone for his bath. As he warmed the water, his mind wandered off to what Pansy was doing with the Weasley girl right at that moment, and whether or not the Ravenclaw boy was keeping his hands off or on Longbottom.

They had seemed to be sitting quite close to each other. What if Potter had been sitting so close to him? What if Potter had been the one feeding him? With the delayed charm Potter placed on them, other students wouldn't even have been able to tell, really. Could Draco had got away from stealing a kiss from Potter?

 _What_? Draco's mind screamed. _Why are you thinking about kissing Potter_?

Draco frowned, not sure why he was so annoyed. Was he annoyed himself for fantasising about Potter or was he annoyed he'd stopped himself from fantasising? He let his towel fall on the floor and stepped into the bathtub, hoping the hot water would make him forget all about Potter and his hands. His hands on Draco. Draco's hands on him. The tent in Potter's trousers. 

Okay, so maybe not.

Resigning himself to the fact maybe if Draco let this fantasy run out for today, he would get Potter out of his system, and then he could move on with his life. Draco relaxed back, closed his eyes, and started to feel himself. His hand wrapped around his erection—which hadn't really subsided since the moment Potter had touched him—and slowly started to stroke himself.

What if there hadn't been the barrier of fabric between Potter's hand and his skin? Potter did look quite good on his knees like that, and when he'd looked up at Draco? With his hand still resting on Draco's groin—

" _Oh_ …"

With his eyes still closed, Draco wondered if he was hearing things. And then…

"Uh, Malfoy…?"

Draco opened his eyes, distressed he'd been caught, and thankful he'd not mumbled Potter's name while wanking. He found Potter standing a few feet away from the tub, the door to the bathroom closed behind him, and Potter carrying a bag strategically placed in front of his groin.

"Yes?" Draco said, attempting smugness, and thankfully delivering it. His voice would have trembled if he'd said more than that one word.

"I…Sorry. Shouldn't have bothered you. You're obviously _busy_."

Draco shook his head. "And now you have bothered me. So what is it you want, Potter?" He bit his lower lip, and Potter's eyes deflected straight towards Draco's mouth. "Come to finish the job?" If Draco were honest with himself, he knew he was only gaining this faux confidence because Potter was faltering.

"I came back to get your laundry. I thought…since I spilled the juice and ruined your clothes, I could wash them."

"Well, you also made my skin sticky, and that needs washing." Potter's eyes widened, and Draco was right there with him. Had he really said that? Draco Malfoy was _flirting_ with Harry fucking Potter.

"Oh," was all Potter said. "Is that a service you require from your _hero_?"

Well, no one could say Potter wasn't a quick study.

"And what if I say yes, I do need a hero by my side? Would you report me for indecent behaviour?"

Potter shook his head. "No. I'd say I made a mess, and I should be the one to clean it." He took a step closer to Draco, and Draco sat up straight. His hand still on his cock which was still very much interested in Potter. "What was it you'd said earlier today? I'm here to do your bidding."

Draco's lip twitched as he tried to suppress his smile. Potter was good at flirting back with him. "Have you locked the door?" Potter nodded. "Good boy."

" _Oh_ …" Potter said, as if intrigued. As if discovering for the first time he quite liked being referred to like that.

"You can start by washing my hair," Draco said, leaning back into the tub.

"I didn't get any juice in your hair," said Potter.

"And yet it is how you'll start cleaning up your mess," Draco said. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. Either Potter was going to take the bait, or not, Draco _was not_ going to back down. Potter wanted him. He was _there_ and he wanted him. He came back looking for Draco. Maybe this itch Draco wanted to scratch would be better if Potter was there to scratch it, rather than Draco simply fantasising about it.

Draco waited. He felt as though he'd waited a lifetime when in actuality, it was only five minutes. He _felt_ Potter's presence behind him before Potter even lay his hands on him. He scooped up some water and started to gently massage it through Draco's hair. He lathered up the shampoo in Draco's hair, and Draco involuntarily let out a low moan. Potter's hands were fucking perfection. It wasn't just how his hands had been on Draco's body, his groin, but his head now? Massaging through Draco's scalp made him whimper. His cock ached, angry at Draco for only having laid his hand on it but not really rubbing it. Would it be totally inappropriate to touch himself in front of Potter like that?

Hell. Potter was the one that'd started it.

Before Draco could do anything else, moan even more embarrassingly, Potter's hands moved from Draco's scalp to his shoulders. "You seem tense," he said, teasingly, the bastard he was; and Draco was ready to be putty in Potter's hands. He sat up straight again, needing more of Potter's touch. 

Slowly, as if Potter was never going to wait for Draco's response or approval or hesitation, his hands moved lower still. His finger brushed over Draco's nipple, playing with Draco, tantalising him more.

As Potter's hands continued to move south, his body pressed against Draco's back. That was when Draco realised Potter was shirtless. All that time Potter had taken before getting started on Draco's hair; he must have spent getting undressed. Now Draco _had_ to wonder how _undressed_ Potter was.

His hands didn't roam below Draco's navel, they moved up slowly. Draco saw as Potter reached to the side of the tub and grab at his wand. He was momentarily afraid but didn't react. He wanted to trust Potter; felt like he could. Then, he was rewarded. Potter mumbled another spell, and used his wand as a shower head, washing Draco's hair with warm, soothing water, and Draco let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"You're good at this…" Draco whispered, unsure if Potter could hear him.

"Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are," Potter replied.

"Not a trick you picked up over the summer, then?"

"Ah. You were listening."

"It's hard not to. Not when you're talking."

"You flatter me, Malfoy," Potter said, flirtatious once more.

"Don't read too much into it, Potter," said Draco, lying through his teeth. All he had was a mixture of admiration, and desire, and animosity towards the man that'd saved his life more times than he'd tried to take it.

As Potter finished washing Draco's hair, he put his wand away. Much to Draco's surprise, he didn't move after that. When Draco turned his head to look at Potter, Potter grabbed Draco's chin and tilted his head further back.

The kiss was tentative at first. As if Potter was asking for permission, and not waiting for Draco to give it at the same time. When Draco opened his mouth, showing Potter he was allowed in, Potter didn't wait. He slid his tongue in, moaning when Draco sucked on it.

"I could get drunk with the way you taste," Potter said, or was that Draco? Then Potter hummed. It _was_ Draco. He didn't have any control over what he was saying. No, he needed to gain control. And fast.

"Get in here with me. _Please_."

"I do love the way you beg, Malfoy…" Potter said with a smirk before he stood up, showing Draco he still had his pants on. The outline of his cock was so prominent through his underwear and Draco gulped. "Like that, do you?"

"Shut up, Potter!" Draco glared, tearing his eyes away from his view of Potter's groin and up to his eyes. "Do you need your glasses while you…?"

" _Clean_ your body?" Potter asked, sounding smug. "I'll have to take them off if things get heated."

"I'm surprised you don't have a charm for that."

"Who says I don't?" Potter asked, and didn't offer more information.

Draco gathered up his legs and pressed them against his chest all the while watching Potter remove his pants and get in the water. He splashed it around a bit and Draco made a face. "Always need to make an entrance, don't you?"

Potter bit his lower lip and shook his head.

"Oh, what is it?" Draco asked. "What obvious sex joke did you think of?"

Potter laughed. "Getting to know me so well already, Malfoy," he said. "I'm impressed."

**

They sat there for a while looking at each other. Draco didn't know who was supposed to make the move. He was still hard, under the cooling water, and from what he could tell, Potter's erection wasn't subsiding either.

"So…" Draco said after a long pause. "Do we do this or…?"

"Not sure what you want from me," Potter said, and he sounded odd, as if he was now uncertain, as well.

"We don't have to do anything. I mean if you're uncomfortable, then…"

"No. I'm not uncomfortable. I'm just…" He shrugged.

"What?" Draco asked, impatient. "The water is starting to cool, and someone might come in, or try to come in soon; I don't want to get caught and get in trouble—"

Before Draco could finish his sentence, Potter was on him. _Thank Merlin_!

The tub wasn't very big to begin with and with Potter on top of him, Draco felt like he was getting crammed even more. Still, feeling Potter's weight on him was good. More than good. Potter grabbed Draco by the back of his neck and sucked on his lower lip. Hard. Hard enough to bruise. Possibly enough to bleed.

Draco wanted to complain, but the only sound coming out of him was a satisfied groan. So Potter pushed himself against Draco some more. The water splashed, and their hips ground together, and Potter's hard cock pressed against Draco's thigh and Draco felt like he was going to die of sexual tension, unable to get his release, and simply from the joy of feeling another man on him. Feeling _Potter_ on him.

"Touch…" Draco gasped and Potter kissed him again. "Touch me…" Potter was biting his lip; he was shoving his tongue down Draco's throat and he wasn't taking a break!

"Fuck, Potter. _Please_ …" Draco wailed and Potter backed off, looking alarmed. "No. I mean… _touch me_. Please," Draco said. Then added, "you like it when I beg, right?"

Potter's hands roamed over Draco's thighs. "I've never been so turned on in my life…" Potter said, balancing himself on his haunches, and urging Draco to do the same. When Draco followed Potter's movements, Potter pulled himself closer to Draco, grabbing both their erections his in his hand and started to rub them together.

"I don't think I've ever wanted anyone this much," he said to Draco, his head resting on Draco's shoulder; he continued to stroke them together.

Draco's hands, of their own accord, went around to grab Potter's arse. He loved feeling Potter's firm, toned body. He pressed their bodies together, Potter's hand trapped in-between them, and increased the friction. Any distance between them was too much and Draco wanted to feel every single inch of Potter's skin if he could.

This was not how he'd imagined his weekend to end up being. He always had quiet Saturdays with a bit of reading, and a bit of homework before he spent his time with Pansy and Blaise. And now? With Potter with him like this? How was he expected to take warm, relaxing baths again.

Potter's other hand came around Draco's neck again, and he raked his fingers through Draco's hair while he kissed Draco. He moaned into Draco's mouth one last time as he spilled himself all over his hand and Draco's stomach. "Merlin, Malfoy…" he panted and Draco was right behind him, unable to hold it all in him. Unable to hide his desire.

"Fuck, that was…" Potter said, splashing back in the water; he grabbed his wand and mumbled a spell to warm the water. Then he reached over and started to wash Draco's stomach.

"What are you doing?" Draco snapped.

"Uh…cleaning you up?" Potter said, sounding confused. "My job." He smiled at Draco, that teasing glint in his eye, and Draco couldn't keep up the facade. He grinned back.

Draco shivered; it had nothing to do with the temperature of the water. "I'm going to catch a cold," he lied.

"Well, let's get you back in bed, and get you all warmed up." Potter squeezed Draco's thigh and all but hopped out of the tub. He dried himself quickly with Draco's towel, and then spelled the towel clean before dressing himself. All the while, Draco was relaxed back in the tub, watching Potter.

He held out the towel for Draco, waiting for him to get out of the tub, and rubbed it all over Draco's body, drying him. "Let me go and check to make sure no one's in the corridor," Potter said, and kissed Draco's nose.

He kissed Draco's nose! As if they were some cute romantic couple having a rendezvous! 

_What the actual fuck_?

"Okay, it's clear," Potter said, rushing back to Draco and grabbing his hand. They snuck back to Draco's room and Potter locked the door behind him. He dragged Draco to his bed and pulled him under the covers. A naked Draco, and a fully dressed Potter.

"Potter, what are you doing?"

"Hey, you said you were going to catch a cold. I'm making sure you're warm. I don't want you to get sick on my watch. Then everyone will think I did it on purpose, and—" He paused to look at Draco. Draco's surprise must have been evident. "What?"

"You're having fun," Draco said.

"Er… _yeah_. We just had sex in the bath, and yeah, I'm having fun. I mean, aren't you?"

"Yeah. But, I mean…" _You'll leave soon, and I'll be here by myself wondering what to do_.

"I know it's kind of sudden, and weird, but I mean, Malfoy. We had sex. I mean, I know it wasn't like proper sex because you made that joke about making an entrance, and I wanted to show you how it'd be when I _came_ inside you but…I mean…Shit. I'm rambling again."

"So, you're like _interested_?" Draco asked, hoping Potter knew what he meant. Draco had absolutely zero prospects at the moment, and if truth be told, Draco hadn't really seen Potter with anyone either. But, he'd not expected things to escalate so quickly; not that he was surprised. It was Potter. Things _always_ escalated quickly but…

 _Shite. Now, I'm rambling in my head like him_.

"I think, maybe…" Potter drawled, pulling Draco close to him and his feet tangling with Potter's. When had Potter taken his shoes off? "Maybe this arrangement where I can do things for you and maybe get you off and stuff can be like more than this weekend?"

"I didn't realise you were going to get me off when I'd bid for a hero," Draco said.

"Technically, you didn't really bid for me, did you?" Potter teased, and he was right, so Draco allowed him to continue talking. "I thought it was your mate Pansy."

"Whatever, Potter. Not the point. I'm quite sure Pansy isn't hiding in her rooms shagging your ex-girlfriend." Or she could be since Pansy had a thing for redheads, but Draco didn't dwell on that. He wasn't so sure about Longbottom, though.

"I still don't understand what's going on," Draco said. "I mean, you've turned my life upside down, and I don't…I'm not used to this much action on a Saturday."

As if on cue, Potter's stomach rumbled. "We missed lunch, and it's a few hours until dinner so do you think you want to go and grab a bite at Hogsmeade? I know a shortcut. Sort of. So we won't get caught."

"Uh...okay?" Draco asked. Now Potter wanted to take Draco out on a date? A secret date? 

"And when we come back, maybe we can do it again, and talk about it tomorrow? Because, I really hate talking. You know. I have to talk about my feelings like _all the fucking time_ with my friends, and McGonagall, and the Ministry appointed psychologist… so I thought… maybe we could simply, I dunno…eat and have sex?"

Draco couldn't help but smile. "Oh," he said. "That…that actually sounds all right." For some reason, a secret date which led to secret sex, didn't sound absolutely terrible. It was normal, given how bizarre Draco's life was, after all. 

Potter gave him a brilliant smile. "All right!"

Before Draco even knew it, he was up and dressed, and sneaking off to Hogsmeade for some tragically unhealthy foods. He allowed it though, because he knew he was going to burn those calories off later.

This had been one of the most bizarre starts of a weekend of his life, and he had no one but Pansy to thank for that. 

Evidently, he'd bid on a hero, and gained himself a life.

THE END.

* * *

* * *


End file.
